2013
Events *9th January - Chas Dingle is stalked by a mystery person. *10th January - The late Carl King's son Thomas King is revealed as Chas Dingle's stalker. *25th January - David Metcalfe unintentionally proposes to Priya Sharma. She gleefully accepts. *31st January - Cameron Murray proposes to Chas Dingle. *1st February - Chas Dingle is knocked to the ground during a fight between Cameron Murray and Cain Dingle. *5th February - Molly Sharma's christening takes place. *7th February - Cain Dingle and Pete Coleman fight, with Cain beating Pete with a baseball bat. *25th February - Edna Birch collapses inside Woodbine Cottage. *26th February - Jimmy King and Rodney Blackstock find an unconscious Edna Birch inside Woodbine Cottage. *28th February - Brenda Walker nearly runs over Val Pollard, missing her and crashing into a wall. Shortly afterwards, she collapses and is rushed to hospital. *5th March - Seth's hide is accidentally burnt down by Sean Spencer and Sandy Thomas after they leave the fire going. *7th March - Brenda Walker is diagnosed with a brain tumour. Lizzie Lakely leaves the village unexpectedly. (Final appearance of the character) *11th March - Katie Sugden's horse Wilson dies after being misdiagnosed by Vanessa Woodfield. *28th March - Robbie Lawson sneaks into the Woolpack cellar and begins smashing bottles, however he is found by Cameron Murray who threatens him with a broken bottle, and in turn Robbie threatens to set the place alight. Robbie makes a run for it but Cameron catches him and locks him in his van. However, Chas Dingle goes looking for Cameron and discovers him and an imprisoned Robbie in the back of his van. *11th April - Nikhil Sharma and Gennie Walker's stay and hen dos take place. *12th April - Moira Barton discovers she is pregnant. *15th April - Nikhil Sharma and Gennie Walker marry. Brenda Walker suffers a seizure and is knocked unconscious. *18th April - Moira Barton miscarries her baby. *19th April - Debbie Dingle hides Cameron Murray's sons Dylan and Harry in her house. *22nd April - Debbie Dingle kidnaps her aunt Chas. *23rd April - Debbie Dingle holds her aunt Chas hostage in a barn and threatens to kill her. *9th May - An argument between David Metcalfe and Priya Sharma leads to Rachel Breckle slapping Priya. David's wife Alicia tries to defuse the situation but is slapped by Priya. Later, Priya and David break off their engagement. *13th May - While babysitting Sarah and Jack Sugden Jr., a drunk Kerry Wyatt causes a fire in Dale View after her lit cigarette catches a rug. *14th May - Kerry Wyatt and Jack Sugden Jr. are rescued from the fire. *16th May - Sean Spencer is electrocuted when he smashes up Brook Cottage. *17th May - David Metcalfe proposes to Priya Sharma. *23rd May - Cameron Murray purposely crashes his van into a tree. *4th June - Emmerdale's longest-running character Alan Turner makes his final appearance due to the death of his portrayer, Richard Thorp, two weeks earlier. Robbie Lawson and Adam Barton are arrested for handling stolen and counterfeit goods, having been set up by Debbie Dingle. *5th June - Robbie Lawson is charged with handling stolen and counterfeit goods. *12th June - Adam Barton and Robbie Lawson steal Cain Dingle's car. However, whilst speeding down country lanes in it, Adam accidentally runs over Kerry Wyatt. Robbia convinces Adam to drive off, leaving Kerry unconscious at the side of the road. *13th June - Adam Barton tells Cain Dingle that he ran over Kerry Wyatt. Cain helps Adam by torching his own car. *21st June - Katie Macey reveals at a Home Farm dinner party that her husband Declan slept with Charity Sharma. *25th June - Belle Dingle is admitted to hospital after passing out due to drinking Debbie Dingle's vodka. *26th June - Debbie Dingle admits responsibility for Belle's hospitalisation and is disowned by her family. *9th July - Laurel Thomas is left terrified after a carjacking incident. *24th July - Cameron Murray confesses to his girlfriend Debbie Dingle that he murdered Carl King, unaware that Gennie Walker is listening in and recording his conversation. *25th July - Gennie Walker is murdered by Cameron Murray after he discovers her listening in to his conversation. *15th August - Gennie Walker's funeral takes place. A pre-recorded video of her singing 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' is played to the congregation. (Final appearance of the character) *16th August - Cain Dingle tries to kill Cameron Murray by taking him to the quarry and intending to the plunge the car over the cliff. Cain's daughter Debbie stops him in time. *20th August - Nikhil Sharma leaves the village with his daughter Molly to take a job in Toronto. *23rd August - The villagers discover from the police that the body who was found in the woods is Alex Moss. *26th August - Paddy Kirk walks in his wife Rhona Goskirk and Vanessa Woodfield kissing. Declan Macey is arrested for the murder of Alex Moss but later releasedl *6th September - Cain Dingle got himself arrested after distracts the police so Adam Barton make a runner. *11th September - An enraged Jimmy King goes after Steve Harland after finding out what has been going on between him and Jimmy's wife Nicola. Steve leaves the village not long after giving the Blackstocks some home truths and being punched by Jimmy. (Final appearance of the character) *19th September - Cameron Murrary holds Debbie Dingle hostage at her own home. The police arrest him for the murder of Carl King and Gennie Walker. *27th September - Jimmy King crashes his car after falling asleep at the wheel. *3rd October - Marlon Dingle proposes to Laurel Thomas. *10th October - Cameron Murray escapes from jail. *14th October - Cameron Murray takes Sarah Sugden to a barn and locks her inside. *15th October - Cameron Murray arrives at the Woolpack, knocking out Marlon Dingle and leaving him to drown in the cellar. *16th October - Cameron Murray holds various villagers such as Diane Sugden and Zak Dingle in the Woolpack. As Zak tries to wrestle the shotgun out of Cameron's hands, Alicia Harding is shot in the stomach. Soon enough, the villagers aside from Debbie and Chas Dingle are let out. *17th October - The hostage situation reaches its climax when Cameron Murray tries to drown himself and Debbie Dingle. He dies when he is electrocuted after grabbing onto a light bulb. (Final appearance of the character) *24th October - Alan Turner dies off-screen. Cain Dingle proposes to Moira Barton, but their happiness is interrupted when Ross, the nephew of Moira's late husband, John, and also Laurel Thomas' carjacker, enters the kitchen applying pressure to a gunshot wound. *25th October - First appearance of James Barton. *28th October - Laurel Thomas discovers her carjacker, Ross Barton, is living at Butler's Farm. *30th October - Alan Turner's funeral takes place. His daughter Steph Stokes returns for it. *1st November - Alicia Harding confesses to her nephew Jacob Gallagher that she is not his mother. Jacob, unable to cope with the news, runs away. *8th November - Amy Wyatt and her mother Kerry are arrested after discovering that Joanie Wright has filed a complaint about her to the police. *14th November - Amy Wyatt leaves the village for Ireland after forcing to give up seeing her son Kyle. *20th November - Rishi Sharma suffers a heart attack. *25th November - Declan Macey slaps his sister Megan across the face, knocking her to the floor. *29th November - Jai Sharma falls through ice when trying to retrieve his wife Charity's wedding ring. *6th December - First appearances of Pete and Finn Barton. *25th December - David Metcalfe and Alicia Harding re-marry. Alicia's sister Leyla returns unexpectedly. Declan Macey sets Home Farm on fire by dropping a lighter on a Christmas tree. *26th December - Declan escapes the Home Farm fire by jumping out the window, just before the room explodes. Megan goes into Home Farm to try save Declan, who was already out, but an explosion causes a beam to fall on Megan, trapping her. Real life events *4th April - Kate Oates's first episode as producer alongside Stuart Blackburn airs. *9th April - Kate Oates's first episode solely as producer airs. *18th May - Eden Taylor-Draper wins 'Best Young Performance' and 'Emmerdale Live wins 'Best Single Episode' at The British Soap Awards. *22nd May - Richard Thorp (Alan Turner) dies. See also *Emmerdale in 2013 *Category:2013 episodes External links *2013 at Wikipedia Category:2013